Slowly Getting Colder
by yukiiarooo
Summary: It's December. And everything's slowly getting colder. But the heat has just about to begin between the biggest gang in the city, the Arrancars, and the police's secret branch, the Shinigamis. A war is about to start. Now, it's a matter of life and death and not just plain heroism. Here she is standing in the middle of everything hoping for him to save her.[AU, NO LEMONS; VIOLENCE]
1. What Matters in the End

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, or Bleach.**

**Title: **Slowly Getting Colder

**Pairing:** Tatsuki x Grimmjow, Ichigo x Rukia (slight)

**Rating:** M, for safety purposes, because of some reasons I don't want to elaborate

**Warnings: **This is my **second work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. I will try my hardest to finish this before Christmas. Uhm, Do you have anything against religion? **And, lastly, I love misspelling your name, Grimmjow.**

**Summary:** Police violence is not an accident. That's how the Arrancars stated it. And so they all fought against the government and the corrupt brutes they call the 'police'. They were kids with guns and they weren't afraid to use it. _Which side are you on?_

It's December. And everything's _slowly getting colder_. But the heat has just about to begin between the biggest gang in the city, the Arrancars, and the police's secret branch, the Shinigamis. A war is about to start. Now, it's a matter of life and death and not just plain heroism. Here she is standing in the middle of everything hoping for _him_ to save her. _But does he or does someone else?_

Tatsuki Arisawa never wanted to get involve. She didn't care, but then she wanted to protect them (_even if they had left her). _Now, she's caught in the middle of gunshots, bombs, and gangsters. It is now a matter of life and death.

* * *

**What Matters In the End**

* * *

"_She had loved him for such a long time_, she thought. How was it that she did now know him at all?"  
-**Clockwork Prince**_-_

- Cassandra Clare

* * *

**December 24th.**

"IT has been fifty-six hours since the hostage crisis started. And up until now, the police could not confirm what the kidnappers want aside from some trivial requests that the police would not reveal. There was no concrete demand regarding the release of the ten girls. All we know is that the hostage-takers are heavily armed with equipment and that they are part of a large gang called the 'Arrancars'. As you can see, live, the police and the media are still stuck behind the police line and all waiting in case of any release of statement from the Arrancars," the reporter said slightly feeling uneasy.

"_Waiting…_" his voice seemed to echo. "Is waiting all we can do? These Arrancars are as old as your teenagers at home. These Arrancars are under age and yet how could they hold a gun? These teenagers are our future but they are the ones trying to destroy it. These massive guns how are they able to carry it with ease? Where is the dream our government continues to propagate?" he gave a weary glance at the warehouse behind him.

"Have a better holidays, folks," he said frowning deeply. He was astonished? Was it the right word to use in his extreme surprise how this all happened to their little city? "This is Shuhei Hisagi, reporting. Back to you—"

Before the news coverage could go back to the studio, the television turned off. Ichigo Kurosaki turned to see his partner and companion, Rukia Kuchiki frowning and looking far off. Beautiful. And that besides, he asked, "Do you think Hisagi is now anti-government as well?" Ichigo asked in familiarity to the news caster. Indeed they were pals with the news caster but how could he say those words so blankly?

"What are you talking about, idiot?" she asked looking down at his sitting figure. It was as if she took pride that he was looking up at her. "Would you stop spouting nonsense? You better talk to Jaegerjaques." She said as she lifting her foot on a chair and tied her laces. The team was now ready to destroy whatever comes in their way.

They were the Shinigamis. They were the Death Gods. They will kill no matter who or what it is. And she was just one of them. These kids were about the same age as Ichigo, seventeen and yet. They were trained to kill or destroy someone's life unrecognizably. They were all well-skilled and trained to end a life without much difficulty. They were the left hand of the government; the mercenaries in the name of _justice_.

In Ichigo's stay in US, he learned a few things about the country he'd never learn in Japan. First off was the blind liberation of the children. Of course, he had nothing against it, it was their right. But coming from a conservative country, it was very hard for him. But thanks to his father using reverse psychology, it reminded him about things before he drowned in democracy.

Second thing he learned was that it's all about who you are with and where you'll have to belong. And there, that's where you'll spend your high school life whether you like it or not. And in that same crowd, there you will get your reputation which is as thin as paper and as fragile as glass. Hierarchy was everything. But as soon as he stepped in with his orange-blonde locks, it was decided. He was part of the untouchable gangster that (even if they would never admit it) the cheerleaders are lusting for, or the ones the sport buffs (secretly) wouldn't mess up with.

Third, in a flourishing country, there must be great dangers too. So then he learned about from the new student, Rukia, that the government had such strict authorities. Rukia was not a normal girl. She is part of the Special Unit beyond the powers of the local and national police. She was sent in a school to observe on the teenagers of the present society. They were all trained in Japan (or should it be said: offered by Japan in accordance to their Allegiance Treaty, which was signed secretly through all the politics, wherein they are allies with US and both shared the same high security. This is even so they had used children too as super soldiers. And the only reason why this was not exposed to the media was because their identities remained highly confidential.) The conspiracy was too complicated to mention.

"Why would I?" he asked blankly.

"Because he's in there," she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ichigo wanted to gasp but held it in. He opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't sure what to say. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques might be ballistic but he never knew he'd go to this range. So, he seriously went that far?

His phone started to ring in his pocket. Fishing it out, he found Chizuru Honsho's name on the screen. Dismissing it almost immediately, he turned to Rukia. "Okay, I'll talk to the bastard."

"Who was that?" she asked with slight concern.

"No one," he said.

_I'll just call back afterwards_, he thought as he stood up. _They'll have to wait_. Ichigo thought of preparing some mini celebration depending on the outcome of this hostage crisis. Maybe if he's successful enough, he might treat them all in the café in near the school, maybe buy Keigo a couple of Playboy Magazine, Chad could do some new music sheets for his composition in his band, Mizuiro can have anything available, and Tatsuki would be some sport's magazine. He gave a long sigh, _It's almost Christmas_.

Soon enough, he'd regret that answer. He'd regret ignoring home and going all out to protect this country. Because in the end, he couldn't protect what was truly important in the end.

* * *

_What's taking you so long? I'm bleeding… _

* * *

"THAT bastard!" Chizuru Honsho cursed under her breath. She turned to Keigo and Mizuiro frowning. "He turned off his phone," she stated madly. "His friend goes missing and where is he? Playing hero somewhere and pretending we don't know?!"

Sometimes, it was just too painful for them to bear. They respected his decision to keep it all a secret although the obvious was jumping out his mouth. And even if they knew everything they kept silent. And yet they were always there. _Always, always…_

If it was hard for them to bear, they couldn't imagine how Tatsuki had felt. She was the one who watched her best friend and her oldest friend slip away from her fingers. She was the one who stood in front of them and yet unseen. But all of them shared the same sentiment of being, left behind and tossed off by the egoism of their so-called 'secret heroism'.

And yet they were always there. They were always beside them every time they need help. But maybe their ego has blinded them. Who knows?

"Hosho," Mizuiro Kojima scolded lightly.

But of course they understood the other face of the coin. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and the others just wanted to protect them. Of course, they might get caught in the middle, right? But at times like this, when it was their time to wish for something, and they don't come, it was just too bitter.

Keigo Asano's hand balled into a fist as he grunted disappointedly. "Tch, we don't need him. We can find Tatsuki all by ourselves. Since none of the police are here, we'll be in our own," he cursed as he dug his face into his scarf. Mizuiro stayed passive though and then his face changed in to a horrifying expression.

"What's wrong, Mizuiro?" Chizuru asked as they were about to go looking for a lost friend.

"The police are not here because of the kidnapping of teenage girls and that they are held captive in the port…" he narrated frantically and for the first time, they saw fear in his eyes.

"No! No, that can't be!" both said dramatically.

"Tatsuki went to the port to see what was happening there since the other day," he continued looking at them as if begging them to defend their points.

All three of them ran into Chizuru's car and drove like mad towards the place of the incident.

* * *

"HIME, Hime, Hime," Keigo Asano continued to chant. His phone on his ear, waiting for a response, but again, Orihime sent them a message she'd be busy _with her relative's funeral_ and turned off her phone. _Goddamit_, they all knew that Orihime Inoue was part of a broken family and she only knew her brother as the closest relative.

"Damn it, damn it!" he cursed in his own language. He almost threw his phone out of frustration while Chizuru drove fast to the port.

"Keigo, she's not gonna pick that up. We all know she's with Ichigo and Rukia," Mizuiro's calm voice said. But something in his tone felt so cold and bitter. This silenced Keigo and even made Chizuru stiffened. "They are _busy_," he added. The tone was by this time blank and innocent but they all saw the sarcasm behind it.

"He's right, Keigo."

.

* * *

_Am I waiting for nothing?_

* * *

**YukiIArooo's Note: **Well, I was suppose to finish this before Christmas, omygawd. Like wow, we're already April. Anyways, the idea of '**POLICE VIOLENCE IS NOT AN ACCIDENT**' came up from a vandal downtown I see whenever I go to church. I also get to see an 'A' inside an 'O'. That might mean Anarchy or something.

BTW, I apologize on how I've described US. I don't have anything against the country. I found how I wrote it extremely mean but I don't know how to make it better. I hope it didn't offend anyone.

Reviews please?

I don't bite, I promise~


	2. Ashes and Fireworks

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, or Bleach.**

**Title: **Slowly Getting Colder

**Pairing:** Tatsuki x Grimmjow, Ichigo x Rukia (slight)

**Rating:** M, for safety purposes, because of some reasons.

**Warnings: **This is my **second work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. Uhm, do you have anything against religion?

*****There will be mention of torture (or some sort) please be warned.**

* * *

**Ashes and Fireworks**

* * *

"_And then he felt the misery of his life._"

- **Of Human Bondage** -

-W. Somerset Maugham-

* * *

**December 24th.**

"ICHIGO!" a voice called out from the crowd.

Ichigo stood there astonished how someone could have recognized him in his armed suit. He was about to turn but decided against it. _Why would you give your identity away?_ He finally ignored all the pleading and calling. Whoever they were, they will have to wait because he was a Shinigami not anyone else right now.

"Shoot to kill all males, whether holding a gun or not, Berry," Rukia informed. But Rukia was made to stay to manage the crowd.

"Whatever, Butterfly."

Then there was a commotion inside the building. There was screaming and slamming; male voices mixing with the females. They could immediately conclude that there was an argument within the hostage-takers. Then there was silence. The Shinigamis got ready to launch. It was the perfect timing.

As quickly, they all ran towards the building and had it surrounded from side to side.

Surprisingly, a girl ran out with a boy. They were all in a hurry, off the main entrance of the warehouse. _They held each other's hand._

_Shoot to kill_, Ichigo thought as he aimed his gun to the boy's head_, all male whether holding a gun or not_. This silenced the crowd.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** The guns were fired and the boy fell on the ground. And, thus, the order was executed.

"THERE'S A BOMB! EVERYONE RUN!" the girl screamed her lungs out. This caused chaos in the crowd of media and of the curious. The panic became the headache of the police standing there as guards to those beyond the police line.

The Shinigami came to the rescue of a girl. "Di Roy!" she turned just to see the boy with her on the ground drowning in his own _blood_.

**KABOOM.**

And just right in the same time, the building exploded along the night sky decorated with fireworks.

_It was Christmas, a day of celebration and gifts giving. It was the day when the savior was given birth. _

"ICHIGO, TATSUKI'S IN THERE!"

Slowly, the statement sunk in to his senses. _Tatsuki?_

* * *

**December 25th.**

"SHUT up!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice raised same as his as she entered the room. She walked in. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the room as the unseated Shinigami saluted her. Gesturing him to leave, the man did so.

Ichigo sat on the hospital bed pulling onto his locks. He, too, like the rest was injured due to the explosion. His eyes were wide open in disbelief. It was as if he had his eyes open and yet he refused to look at the concrete truth. Tears rimmed his eyes but he refused to cry.

"You should listen…" her voice came destroying the silence. Due to the heavy silence, her voice for once sounded like a glass breaking on the floor, so sudden and so alarming.

"How can I just listen?!" he almost screamed at her. She walked across the room though without much alarm. She was as calm as she entered. "That was my friend out there!" His voice echoed throughout the room. "What if it was me out there? I'm pretty sure you won't shed a tear, huh?" His tone turned cold and mocking as he glared at her accusingly. "You killing machine—"

A red mark spread across Ichigo's cheek. Rukia pulled away her hand as quickly as if regretting what she did. _Let nothing distract your calm state. Nothing should make you furious. Rage is not a feeling you should be well acquainted with…_

All the rules she followed; all the books she memorized went out of the window.

"Ichigo!" her voice finally raised equaling to his. "You are not the only victim!" she stated with her calm demeanor had been lost. Her hand balled into a fist.

This finally silenced Ichigo and his endless ranting. His head snapped to her._ Did her voice just almost break?_

"Yes, I've been raised to join the armed forces in honor of the family who adopted me. I didn't have social life since I went homeschooling and went directly to work. But Ichigo, I am human. I can feel! How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"Rukia…"

"No, I'm not yet done. Before you say all those things, listen carefully, Tatsuki was also my friend. I weep for her lost. Do you know how painful it is to watch your friends, your family die and yet not being able to do anything?"

Rukia took a deep breath_. Let nothing make you weep. Never feel attached…_

"I told you the consequences. Do not go blaming. It was your choice. When you joined the Shinigami, you already gave up your family, your friends and everyone _for the greater good_."

"_Rukia…_"

* * *

"HAVE you tried to take a look at Tetsuo's place? You know they always hang out," Ichigo insisted. "I'm pretty sure they're doing well with those practices of theirs."

"Ichigo…" Orihime started but her voice broke into heart aching sobs. "Chizuru said she hasn't been home since the twenty-third," Uryuu Ishida continued but refused to look at them. He was just facing the cityscape through the glass.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo said unbelieving.

**That's impossible!**

Tatsuki didn't know anything, _how could it be possible?_ She wouldn't go to the port just to sight-see. She wasn't stupid enough to check them out there. _She shouldn't…_ No, they had kept it a well-guarded secret. Tatsuki would and should have never found out.

There was a knocking at the door, destroying the awkward silence between the friends. It was the only sound they heard aside from Orihime's sobs.

Nemu Kurotsuchi came in stating she was the one sent from the Forensic Department of the Shinigami's. She held the file in her hand and watched them carefully until she got there full attention. And this is what Uryuu was praying to be negative. He kissed the cross on his bracelet before facing them. _Pressed his lips gently in faith that nothing ill had befallen to their friend, Tatsuki..._

"The I.D. found under the debris was identified as," she said as she opened the folder. She looked around with her passive eyes as if telling them to pay full attention and not to miss any detail she'll say. "Tatsuki Arisawa, who is working part-time at a store named: Seven Eleven."

This made Orihime cry harder as she hid her face in her palm.

"Come on, guys, yell 'PSYCH' already!"

"Ichigo, shut up!" Uryuu scolded as he turned his head away. He took a deep breath and glanced at the woman. "Go on, Ms. Kurotsuchi."

"Come on! This must be some sick joke—" Ichigo said trying to be optimistic. Then he felt Sado's hand on his shoulder. Sado Yasutora shook his head and looked down. They _weren't_ joking as what he has hoped.

"There were exactly ten women under the hostage of the Arrancars. Eight of them were saved by unidentified vigilantes. One has already been identified as Izzy Goebel, and the other as Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Please excuse my language for those who hasn't eaten yet," she said looking up at them. They all nodded except Ichigo and Orihime.

"These women, according to the investigation, were all raped and thrown down the basement. This is well supported by the samples of …" she looked at them then decided against saying anything further. "This saved them from the explosion and allowed the vigilantes to get them out before the explosion. But two bodies were left at the surface. One of them held the bomb strapped on her body while the other was at a very close proximity. The police are still taking the statements of those who have survived but this may take a long time due to the trauma these women experienced."

"That's all…" Nemu said looking up to them as if with sympathy. She left the room as quiet as she entered.

And this was the consequence.

* * *

"WHY didn't you answer our calls?!" Keigo, for the first time, shouted in rage at his friend. "WE TOLD YOU! _We told you…_ "

Sado had to hold him back so he wouldn't punch Ichigo who sat there shocked. Surprisingly, Keigo was strong enough to make Sado release more effort in holding.

The fact hasn't sunk in yet. He just sat there eyes wide. Keigo continued screaming like he lost his mind.

And then Mizuiro punched him.

It was more astonishing that the calm Mizuiro took the matters in his own hands. "I'm sorry," he said blankly looking at Ichigo. "I had to do it." The shorter male turned to Keigo and shook his head in disapproval. "Ichigo couldn't have done anything even if he knew too, Keigo. Let's reconsider everything, even if he knew, he can't stop the bomb," he stated blankly. Then he glanced at Ichigo one last time before adding, "Can he?"

Keigo looked away, crying silently. "I know…"

Chizuru stayed outside, not bothering to face them. She just cried there silently. She held her self trying to stop her body from quivering.

.

* * *

AndPoofItBecameCocoCrunch!

* * *

**YukiIArooo only eats reviews. Please drop some for the survival of this author. **


	3. He Found Closure

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not the cover picture, or Bleach.**

**Title: **Slowly Getting Colder

**Pairing:** Tatsuki x Grimmjow

**Rating:** M, for safety purposes, because of some reasons. (Thanks for reminding me this, pixiedustchoco!)

**Warnings: **This is my **second work** of fan fiction so, don't expect much. I'm open for suggestions, and critics. No, actually, I am begging for suggestions and critics. I have **random flashbacks**, and **not so accurate information**. If ever you dislike the story, think I am completely murdering Bleach, and wish to tell me, then please **do not FLAME**. Uhm, do you have anything against religion?

* * *

**He Found Closure**

* * *

"_Never stand begging for that which you have the power to earn._"

- (I'm guessing it's from) **Don Quixote**-

-Miguel de Cervantes-

* * *

**November 25th.**

"PUT your hands in the air and drop that gun!" Nemu Kurotsuchi said with her firm voice. This wasn't supposed to be part of her job, or so she declares. Her job was to stay inside the lab, study, research, and all that but never holding a gun and arresting gangsters who are causing ruckus such as these.

But of course, she can't just ignore these instances because she is still a police. She didn't exactly hate it but yes, she did dislike it. _What was the difference?_ She hardly cared.

"Grimmjow!" she warned again, half-wishing she was wrong.

Then the man turned, while the rest of his companions continued to run towards end of the alley. Another turned to see how he was doing. But he merely gestured them to leave. He pulled down the handkerchief he had used to cover his face partially. The man looked at her blankly.

Affirmative; it is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-Kutotsuchi. She continued to hold her gun directly aiming at her father's son.

They all turned to the cross-section going deeper into the dark.

"What if I won't?" he asked with a condescending tone.

"I'll shoot you."

"Pull that trigger then," he challenged. And still she merely pointed it to him.

"Grimmjow," she warned coldly.

"Pull the fucking trigger, Doll!" he screamed at her.

_Doll_ was the name he baptized her ever since they were young. Aside from her pretty little face, Nemu was the epitome of obedience. She would not cry, talk back, and even stay as polite. She was like a puppet.

He didn't aim his gun at her. He remained standing in sloth with a bored expression in his face. He wore a plain shirt and over it was a leather jacket, paired with it was his faded pants. _Is this really Grimmjow?_ She wasn't sure. Nemu didn't know him that much since; they've never even looked at each other at home.

"Kurotsuchi!" her voice raised surprisingly. Intentionally, she added a higher pitch to her dull voice just to remind him of his status. _They were family._

Then the siren of the police car seemed to have awakened him from his taunting. The police beamed nearer to their site. This alarmed Grimmjow more than Nemu's warnings.

It seems like he forgot family.

"If ya ain't gonna pull that trigger, Doll; then don't hold a gun," he mocked before he jogged off. Nemu frowned.

She watched as her foster-brother ran into a beautiful and yet deceiving path. _Did he not see the result?_

"I'm not a doll…" she whispered to herself as her once stiff hands fell on her sides weakly. "Don't you know what punishment I'll receive for letting you escape?" she said. An _empty magazine_ fell on the cemented ground. She really did not have any intentions of shooting him. "Brother…"

Grimmjow slipped in the car that stopped just at the corner of the alley. Then almost immediately they sped off.

"You've got some great time to deal with some hot chick, bro," Yylfordt Grantz, one of his gang, said sarcastically. "Who was that, Boss?" he asked.

"No one," Grimmjow said.

"Is she gonna tell Mayuri?" Di Roy Rinker, his brother, asked.

"I don't know," he replied blankly as he looked off against the window.

* * *

TATSUKI sighed.

She was getting all worked up for something _so silly_. _This was definitely stupid,_ she convinced herself. But the temptation was _too much_.

The thought didn't leave her at peace since. It doesn't take a genius to know it was a bluff but she was _just too curious_.

It was evening of a month she wasn't really fond of; November. It wasn't that it was ugly; she just didn't feel like it. She was locking herself up, in excuse of getting sick.

But all she did was surf the net, kill boredom, and forget the _emptiness_ that was eating up her guts.

She wondered if someone saw right through her act; she was a horrible actress. But, no, let's not go into the drama.

That's beside the point.

She went surfing her Facebook just to see an anonymous message coming forth. The account used to send the message was new with no pictures or anything about the real person behind. The name didn't even look appealing. Or she didn't even remember adding or accepting this person.

The message was rather too suspicious. As it said:

**[] Mikail Von **

**Hello, Tatsuki. **

** I'll get straight to the point. Are you interested in guns? I have something that you'll like. Don't worry; it **

** won't get you in trouble. You just have to trust me. The registration and all the papers won't get in the **

** way, I assure you. And it's quite rare. It comes with a price though. But I can lower the price depending **

** on the conditions arranged. So, Tatsuki, are you interested? **

** Cheers!**

Tatsuki did find it interesting but the offer was too… _impossible._

First off, she wasn't a dumb chick. She knew there are pedophiles lingering in Facebook, more than any other places. But she also knew she wasn't a pedophile material. Anyways, there were also creeps. Honestly, this person might just be messing with her brains.

_But how did he know she desperately wanted a gun of her own?_

**[] Tatsuki Arisawa**

**if u don't mind me askin, wat is wrong wth u? y would I want a gun? **

It didn't take a minute for the person to reply to her.

**[] Mikail Von**

**Because you want to protect.**

Alright, the messages were really creeping her out. Or wait, it must have something to do with the Arrancars recruiting kids online!

**[] Tatsuki Arisawa**

**U might be a total creep for all I know. **

She knew she was about to deal with something terrible, but she did so anyway. If she caught this person, then that would save Orihime and Ichigo from their complicated troubles against these gangsters.

**[] Mikail Von**

**Meet me in public. Disguise yourself. Anyway you want this transaction to be. It's all up to you. So, **

**Tatsuki, do you want it? I have other clients to offer it to.**

**It's not every day you get a ghost gun offered to you at a very easy way.**

**[] Tatsuki Arisawa**

**R u an Arrancar?**

**[] Mikail Von**

**Arrancar wouldn't be the right term. Answer me first. **

**[] Tatsuki Arisawa**

**Finn's Diner 12pm today. **

**[] Mikail Von**

** Deal.**

And the man logged off. While she just bit the trap. All the while, Tatsuki convinced herself that it was the other who fell for her trap.

_She will get them. And in that way, she might be able to protect her friends. _

No, she won't be joining this kids or anything close. All she has to do is to survey this person and then if ever it might get a bit risky, she'll have the plice on speed dial. Aside from that, she'll make sure she's going to be in disguise for so she could recognize the person first.

To add to her self-proclaimed idea, she thought of going to Finn's Diner since it was the nearest diner from a police station. Take note, many of the officers come there.

Tatsuki was such a smart girl, _wasn't she?_

* * *

**December 22nd.**

GRIMMJOW got his paws on the new guns delivered to them. A crazy grin curled on his lips. Being part of the Arrancars gave him a beautiful collection of guns and other weapons although he really did have a specialty on daggers. Not to mention he earned so much from just being a guard or a look out on their transactions. This was the _brighter_ side of the coin.

_And what did he forget to mention?_ Of course, he had the endless tunnel of women. Now, he had achieved being the Sexta or the sixth head of the groups. He had some close followers or _Fracciónes_ such as Di Roy Rinker-Kurostuchi, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, Shawlong Koufang, and Edrad Liones. And he had some unknown ones; those who come and bow to him now and then but he never bothered to get their names. The only names he even bothered to remember were those of his closest followers whom he had known even before they've gotten into the gang.

Holding it with a hand, he aimed it at the nearest person to him, which was unfortunately Di Roy. Somehow today, Di Roy wasn't playing crazy like he used to. He was looking beyond the window pane, with a blank stare.

"Bastard, I'm gonna shoot ya if you continue to gloom my house," he warned noticing it.

"Put the gun down, Boss, and this is _our _house," Di Roy emphasized. He does call him boss but respect was never clear in his words. But of all his Fraccion (or so what the bigger Boss calls them), Grimmjow does always favor Di Roy. It is his blood-related brother. He gave reconsiderations when Di Roy would not show up for a meeting, if he would not listen in their meeting and laugh at anything he finds ridiculous. But no one raises objection. They all understood so; Di Roy was everyone's quirky little brother.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked lowering his gun. His brother use to like, no, that wasn't the right word; but love the new toys they bring in. This was more than unusual.

"Nothing," he muttered as he stood his hands in his pocket exiting the room.

* * *

DI ROY opened his phone texting someone as he puffed out smoke from his cigarette. He sat silently outside with the chilling temperature. Then the image of the girl flashed to his mind. _Bloody git, what was her name again?_

He was sure he had something for Cirucci, his girlfriend as of the moment, but that didn't stop him from noticing other girls. But this one was different. By saying noticing, he had not meant anything perverted like their stereotyping of him. With all honesty, he admired the girl beyond her outer look. _She is something else_, he swore. Sure she was petite with pretty little features but it was the way she carried herself that caught his attention.

She was something like Apacci, their other half-sister. _Bloody wanker, Mayuri was productive_, he cursed. They were five in all including the adopted girl, Nemu. He sure loves children he might as well be a closet pedophile.

Anyways, family politics aside. _What was the big difference?_ Well, this girl was in high school while Apacci dropped out a long time ago, since they all had joined the Arrancars.

If they hadn't, then Apacci would be just like that girl. She would have had awards for sports or even with her giftedness in any sort of musical instrument.

They had just destroyed Apacci's future by this _scum_ they were doing.

Thinking all about it, everything they did was really just a scum. It was teenage rebellion he suspects. But Grimmjow had stiffly stood that it wasn't simple rebellion, it was justice. Well, whatever Grimmjow says. He had nothing against it but he couldn't help but regret the big waste of Apacci's talent.

"Bastard," a familiar husky voice sounded behind him. He need not to turn anyways, he knew it was Grimmjow. He grunted in acknowledgement. "What's up with you?"

There was a long period of silence. _What was wrong with him? _He thought hard and gained no answer. Thus, precisely, nothing!

"Nothing, I have told you," he answered.

"You little Brit, what's up with your gloom, eh?"

"Well, it's just some girl problem, Boss. Nothing my dear big brother should worry about," he replied adding curl to his voice. He knew well, how to make-believe.

"Really? What's wrong with Cirucci?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled out his own nicotine stick.

"Aside from she's the ex of the Octava?" Di Roy replied smoothly as if nothing was definitely wrong. He had made it in an excuse that every time he would act out of himself, he had pushed it about his girlfriend. _Pretty wise, huh?_

"You never had anything against that."

The only sounds that were heard were the busy midnight street. The people were busy in their own lives but seeing the pair, they would silently scoot off. This was something called a norm to the brothers' life. They had been known gangsters and hold it up with pride. However that was beside the point, Grimmjow noticed something else in Di Roy but could not pin point it.

"_I like another girl_."

"Stupid Di Roy, we could always help you!" came a cheerful male voice. It was Yylfordt standing behind them. _He knew it!_

Di Roy covered his face with his palm embarrassed.

"Boss, you bloody git!" he screamed at his brother. His pale features grew red in shame. He should have just kept it to himself!

Everyone thundered in laughter. The whole gang was there and in fact, they heard him say how his fondness of another girl has made him out of himself. This was the joke of the century. Di Roy Rinker-Kurotsuchi was not being himself because of a girl; just one girl. The infamous lady-killer was falling in love. _For the love of sharks!_

"Come on, tell us, bro! We're family~" Yylfordt said teasing him some more.

"So who's this girl?" Grimmjow asked his brother.

"Like I'd tell you," Di Roy said almost to himself.

"We are very curious, Di Roy," Shawlong added as he sat himself beside them with legs crossed. His face remained passive but his eyes showed so much amusement much to Di Roy's discomfort. He folded his hand neatly on his knees with lips in a straight line. He just knows how much he was laughing mentally at him.

"D-boy, be a man for once! Why don't we work you some abs so you'll get that woman you want!" Edrad added as he slung his arm around his neck.

"Like you'll get any girl with that," Nakeem retorted then continued laughing maniacally at Di Roy. Edrad hissed and elbowed the other and laughed along sooner.

Almost, immediately, the chilling temperature seemed to disappear as all of them had their fun on Di Roy.

They dismissed the gloom Di Roy had brought as they went partying. They felt assurance in each other's company; they felt love, acceptance, and security. The Arrancar wasn't just a gang; _they were a family._

* * *

**December 23rd.**

**BEEP! BEEP!** And his phone went louder as the moment passed. Grimmjow growled and managed to reach for it even if the woman beside him was still becoming too clingy restricting his movements. "Let go."

"Dammit, let go!" he barked warningly and the girl finally let him go. Unfortunately, with all his efforts to get up to the persistent call, he found it was just an unregistered number on his phone. He had reluctance in answering it but he had gone off the bed already.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED?!" he almost screamed. Glancing at the digital clock, the time registered was ten in the evening, upsetting him some more.

"Sexta!" a familiar voice echoed. "I need your help! This is the Nova!"

"Nova?" Grimmjow repeated standing up and massaging his furrowed brows. "What is it?" he asked a lot more relaxed and patient this time.

"I need back up! The police have surrounded the building. I'm in deep shit right now!" he recognized the voice of the man. The picture of a spiky black-haired man drifted in his mind. How come he looks exactly like Ichigo? He wasn't sure and it wasn't the point at all.

Grimmjow felt something in his guts. Why wasn't the order given right away? He fished some pants in his drawer proceeding to dress up with only one hand.

"Who's there?"

"No one!" The frantic caller said. "I think they've dropped me!"

"They won't!" Grimmjow said a bit disappointed.

"But they wouldn't answer the call!" the person n the other line pointed out with his voice shaking. "They wouldn't answer the call, Sexta! They wouldn't! They've forgotten me! I thought—"

"I'll be coming where you are," he caught him off. He slip out of the room and turned on the lights alarming everyone in his vicinity. "So where are you?"

"I'm at the port. The police will find me soon!" he continued to plead.

* * *

_"__**POLICE violence is not an accident.**__ We shall be the eye opener of the mass. We will fight for those who died in their sugar-coated injustices. They have forced most of us into jails, following absurd rules, and modeling us into what they think is right. Do you know why?"_ the speaker paused for a while but really didn't wait for any response._ "Because we are more powerful than them! That is a fact. We outnumber, and outwit them! We, the civilians, have been put up enough in a sick play for their benefit!" _

Tosen Kaname was indeed a good speaker. He spoke well and turned the insolent brats and simple punks into an army. He used the quantity of the delinquent youth to make an army_. Yes, he managed to brainwash them._

* * *

Sometimes, Grimmjow wished his mother never gave birth to him. Not with that man as his father.

He hated Mayuri's cruel ways of disciplining him. He hated him. He hated him to the bitter pits of hell. Mayuri being a cop never got arrested for child abuse or anything. Little Grimmjow was completely helpless under the custody of the man. His mother didn't even get custody of him.

And this was just _perfect_.

It was more than rebellion or so he declared. He wanted Mayuri that he could not control his life anymore. He wanted Mayuri to acknowledge his fine existence without him as a guide. He wanted _justice_.

He hated Mayuri. And he hated the cops that never seemed to help him even with the violence he had suffered against the man he calls father. Oh, but of course, they wouldn't help. Mayuri was a superior in the police, he knew.

Corruption was everywhere. They had to reform this country. And everything just had to start little by little.

* * *

"ARE you sure?" Di Roy asked as they continued to load their guns. Grimmjow turned slightly grunting but over all annoyed. Of course he was!

"If you're chickening out, Di Roy, the door's wide open!" he taunted slightly smirking.

Di Roy looked down unto his gun before he looked up again. "What I mean is that Boss Kaname didn't even give any order yet. We can't act rashly!" he said defensively.

Shawlong turned to Grimmjow with a knowing glance. Di Roy had a point. But that didn't stop him. "Well, I'm not gonna watch here and do nothing either!" he almost screamed. He was no longer amused. _Weren't the Arrancars a family?_

Grimmjow glared at both Shawlong and Di Roy as if daring them to say anything against what he said earlier. Nakeem, Edrad, and Yylfordt made a few nervous glances at each other before looking at Shawlong.

"I suggest we speak in tone," Shawlong finally said with a sigh. As if they could say 'no' to their friend, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted shifting uncomfortably in his seat. _Why were they so against helping a friend-no, their brother?_ He wasn't sure. But if there was something he was sure about, it was that coldness in everyone's gaze was getting him uneasy. _Why were they so cold? What's the big deal with this?_

_And just one wrong move, everything disappeared in thin air. _

Grimmjow and his gang carried guns and other lethal weapons as they drove fast to the port. They never knew everything would result to the most tragic incident of the year; _Christmas Day Tragedy_, where seventeen people died and tons of people were injured.

.

* * *

**YukiIArooo's note: **Anyways, so the idea in my head turned insanely weird. **Someone please hit meh**. This whole drama came from Police Story _numberIdon'tevenremember._

Ok, Tatsuki wants to get a gun. Grimmjow wants to join the gang's fun. That's pretty much what this chapter is about. On the next chapter, we'll know what actually happened to them.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**REVIEWS are much more closer to gold than you know. **


End file.
